We have to run
by gatorfan13
Summary: Follow Chuck and Sarah as they run from Casey and other menacing agencies in pursuit to free Chucks father and keep Sarah from facing the wrath of General Beckman. Is T for now but will more than likely change to M at some point! :
1. We have to run

**I am sorry it has taken so long to write a Chuck fic and I would like to thank everyone that is still reading what I write. I also want to apologize for deleting Catch Me if You Can. I just totally lost interest in the story, and with what happened last week and what will happen this week I thought it would be fun to have a story with Chuck and Sarah on the run. I know I have already done such with Fight or flight but the storyline is completely different. **

**So I hope you enjoy and I will do better with completing more Chuck stories. If I start to slack just send me a message telling me to pull my head out of my ass!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck… if I did there would be no concern if it was coming back for a third season! **

"Take off your watch." She whispered in my ear.

"Why?"

"Because it's all a lie. Your father is still out there."

I felt my heart break and my mind go numb as Sarah's words processed through my brain. She continued to whisper in my ear and the only words I paid attention to were _"lie"_ and _"we have to run"._ I couldn't believe I just apologized and thanked her for being so honest and trusting. She was about to give me to the wolves.

But I can't think about that right now, I have to think of a way to get my father back and right now Sarah is the only chance I have to stay above ground long enough for that to happen. So I will forget that she lied straight to my face…again, and follow her right out of the Buy More and straight to the getaway car.

We didn't speak until we were well on our way up the 5 North, heading to god knows where, and the more I think about it the more it becomes obvious to me that Sarah really does care about me.

"Sarah…your disobeying orders for me?" I asked her even though it was rather obvious.

She didn't respond, she continued to look forward and make her way through the evening traffic. It rather annoyed me when she did this.

"You're committing treason Sarah! You could go to jail." Way to state the obvious again Chuck!

"I know." Was her only reply and as I watched the words leave her mouth I couldn't help but notice the intense emotions playing in her eyes.

In that moment I knew that I would trust her completely. She may have lied to me no more than thirty minutes ago but she made a choice…granted it may not have been the smartest but she put herself out there for me. Her career and everything she has worked so hard for has been shot to hell because she cares about me and my life. I owe it to her to be everything she needs me to be now. Things were about to get very hard for the both of us and all we have is each other…Chuck and Sarah vs The United States Government!

'GULP'

Don't freak out!!

**Ok, there is a tiny taste of where I am going with this and I hope it has peak some of your interests. Since it is a lazy Sunday afternoon I will go start on the next chapter to appease the Fanfiction gods so I am not stricken down by bolts of lightning! j/k….going to go write now.**


	2. What do we do?

**Sarah's POV**

Chuck's words were playing like a broken record in my head.

"_Your committing treason Sarah…you could go to jail." _

Does he not think I know this? Yes it's true I may have been a little hasty in my decision to grab Chuck and run but it's a little late for all of that now. Beckman never listened and Casey always did what Mommy Beckman told him.

I spent my entire life lying and conning and for a while it made me happy. Pulling cons with my father when I was younger made me happy just to have his approval and make him proud. When I was recruited into the CIA I used those abilities to lie and get what I wanted while taking down the bad guy. It's my job and I am very good at it…well I was till I meet Chuck.

Being in Chuck's world made me feel things I've never felt before and I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't scare me. It scares the living daylights out of me. My feelings for him grow everyday and it is so hard not to just kiss him when he is being adorable or jump his bones when he says all those sweet things to me.

I have been as professional as I could be but when the General told me to use my relationship with Chuck for her benefit…I just couldn't do it. I've used my looks and such to complete missions before but this was different, Chuck is my friend…more than a friend if I was truly honest.

This was not some terrorist I had to seduce or use my advanced weapons and martial arts training on. This was a normal guy that has done everything we've asked of him and now the government is just giving up on him? I don't think so!

There was no way I could lie. I tried, but when he look so happy and told me he was losing faith in me and I was the only one he trusted something in me just snapped. I had to protect him, not as his handler but as friend and only ally in this insane world we're mixed up in.

So here we are driving down the freeway trying to think of where to go from here. It won't take Casey long to figure out that I tossed Chuck's watch back at the Buy More and soon we will feel the heat of the NSA upon us.

I should have thought this through, we both should have. Chuck really didn't have a choice it was either leave with me or be thrown in a hole, but his family and friends are going to freak out. No doubt the NSA is going to question Ellie and Awesome on where they think Chuck might be, and that will drive Ellie mad not knowing where her baby brother is.

I have to find somewhere where I can think…make a plan…start acting more like a spy for Christ sakes. I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing, all these thoughts running through my head of Chuck being taken or hurt because I messed up, me being killed for my actions all these things are just overwhelming me and I don't know what to do!

Three and a half hours later…after stopping to _"acquire"_ a new car, get gas and something to eat. I decided to head back south and right now were entering San Diego with only eleven miles between us and the US- Mexican border.

I had spent the better part of my teenage life here. This is where we were living when my dad was taken away to prison so I spent a lot of time walking around thinking and getting to know the area. And that's what I needed right now to think so I pulled off the freeway and headed over the Coronado bridge over into Coronado and down a long stretch of road called the silver strand. At the end of the silver stand was a place called Imperial Beach and I would come here to sit on the beach by the rocks and stare out over the ocean and think.

As I put the car in park and got out Chuck was right there in front of me, the same _'what_ _do we do now'_ look in his eyes that I'm sure he saw in mine. I walked back to the trunk of the car and opened a bag and handed Chuck a baseball hat and reached into another bag and handed him a few twenties and asked him to walk up the boardwalk and get us something to eat while I though things through.

He glanced at the money then back up at me and before I knew it Chuck had me wrapped up in a firm hold whispering calming words into my ear.

"Everything is going to be alright Sarah." He whispered and I laughed.

Of all the times for him to be the cool, calm and collected one, I would not have picked this one. But it was comforting to know that he was this way. It showed he believed in me and trusted me.

I had been sitting on this rock looking out into the black horizon, occasionally seeing a passing boat and their navigation lights. The sound of the waves and the pull of the water calmed me nerves then I was surprised to be comforted by the two long arms I noticed wrapped tightly around me.

I was leaning back into Chuck listening to his steady breaths and mellow heartbeat. If it was any other situation I would be smiling but I try to remind myself of the severity of the situation.

"We're kind of at an impasse Chuck. If we run, there is a good chance we will get caught. If we turn ourselves in you will be locked away forever and I will either end up in jail or dead."

I sighed as I explained to him that we can run but it's only a matter of time before satellites and a very pissed of Casey catch up to us. I apologized profusely for this whole fucked up situation and prayed to god that this would all turn out ok in the end.

We remained silent for a little while longer, still wrapped up in each other looking out into the water waiting for the other to say something. I wanted him to speak, this was his life and I wanted him to choose the path.

"Sarah…I told you before I won't be put in a bunker. Especially not now with my father being held hostage by Fulcrum. I also won't sacrifice you. You made a choice to tell me the truth and protect my best interest and disobeyed orders. I'm not going to let them take you so the way I see it is we only have one choice…We run."

**The fun will begin next Chapter!!!**


	3. Minor Glitch

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and warm welcome backs…and no Tshadow has yet to start hounding me like the slave driver he is! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…but its my birthday in a few months.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chucks POV**

'Don't freak out, Don't freak out, Don't freak out!! We're just running from the United States Government and all of their super spies and snipers and Casey! AAAHHH!!!!

Don't freak out, have to save dad, have to protect Sarah, and have to run. That's right we're running… _run Forest run_!!! Oh wait wrong movie! This is more like the Fugitive with Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones, _'I didn't do it!...I don't care!'_. Or if you really think about it it's like Terminator and Casey is the big cybernetic robot sent to kill us. _'Chuck Bartowski?....Yes… BANG!!! _

God stop freaking out!!!'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I see you're not as calm about this as I thought." Sarah said as she watched me out of the corner of her eye. My leg was fidgeting a mile a minute.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I'm really trying to be, it's just a little overwhelming that's all."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Chuck. I'm a little overwhelmed myself." She sighed.

We were back in the car heading to the town just on the outskirts of Barstow. We didn't want to go straight into Barstow if Fulcrum had the whole place under surveillance. The outskirts were nice, a few small neighborhoods, then the desert running into more desert…oh look a tumble weed.

"So Bonnie…thought of any cool ways to get out of this mess?" I joked.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah…well you know, like Bonnie and Clyde. Famous outlaws runnin from the law."

Sarah just raised her eyebrow at me as we pulled up to a rental house.

"Sarah…what are we doing here?"

"Most hotels have security cameras or make you pay with a credit card. That could give away our location faster than I would like so I thought renting a place for a week wouldn't raise suspicion, and if you pay cash these guys don't ask questions."

'_She is so freaking smart I want to marry her!'_

"Let's go Clyde…We have to figure out how we're going to get your father back while evading the NSA, CIA and Fulcrum!"

"Piece of cake." I laughed half heartedly.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Once we settled inside Sarah made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch and motions for me to join her. I gladly take a seat in the chair across from the couch and we sit in silence for a few minutes till Sarah finally speaks.

"Ok the way I see it is that our only shot of getting things back to normal for the both of us is to find your dad. Is there anything more that you can tell me about this operation Black Rock?"

I think for a few seconds and replay the whole flash through my head again.

"Nothing really…When Jill said the name Black Rock I just-"

"Wait a minute…Jill said the name for you to flash on? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT!"

Oops…someone's livid!

"Yeah, she said she overheard a few Fulcrum agents talking and said they were moving my father to some place called Black Rock…then I flashed and saw that it was a protocol seven Fulcrum facility in Barstow." I explained trying not to stare too much at the very pissed off Sarah.

"What happened after that Chuck? You never told me that Jill was with you in the building so what happened?" she hissed.

"Umm…ummm."

Shit brain fart.

"I kind of told her that there never was a deal and that I lied. Then I kind of let her go." I said softly looking down and taking a very avid interest in my shoes, hoping to god that she didn't hear the last part.

The sudden sound of steel connecting with wood took me by surprise and when I looked up I saw Sarah's seven inch dagger stuck in the wall by my head. I gulped loudly before turning back to her.

"Don't you think that little piece of information might have been important to me Chuck? Not only did you keep that from me, but now she knows that you'll come here to get your father. What if she went straight back to her bosses and told them everything? This could all be a trap and now we have no contacts, no back up and honestly no trust…in anyone."

I sighed in defeat. This was not good, we needed to fix this and fast.

"I'm sorry Sarah."

She stood up from the couch and made her way to the window staring out it with a lost and confused look that made me feel even worse.

"I have tried everything to get you to trust me Chuck, and I know that I almost let my orders get in the way of what I thought was right but I didn't. I had been so caught up in getting you to trust me, to believe in me and all this time I should have been the one looking out. You have lied countless times and went behind out backs after we told you not to so you can be safe. How can I trust you Chuck?"

"You know better than anyone the kind of person that I am Sarah. I just couldn't let Jill go back to prison after she helped us. You may not be too happy with me right now but I'm just going to say this one thing and if you choose to believe it or not is up to you."

She still didn't turn from the window so I mustered up every ounce of confidence that I had and decided it was now or never.

I walked over to the window and spun her around to face me. When I saw the look of shock in her eyes from my actions I went for it. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her with everything I had, praying to God that she was getting what I was trying to relay in this kiss and not kill me when we stopped.

She didn't respond at first but just as I was about to pull away she sighed and moved her lips with mine.

It was amazing. I don't even know how long we were standing there but when we finally needed air I pulled away slowly and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you…that you can believe without a doubt." I assured her while trying to breath right again.

I didn't wait around to hear her reply. I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and relax my over sensitive body. I couldn't bear to listen to the same old crap about it being just a cover or we couldn't do this. I stepped up, I kissed her and I was damn sure proud of myself. Now it's on her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**How will Sarah handle the kiss? Will Jill be waiting with the other Fulcrum agents when Chuck and Sarah go get his dad? Find out next time and thanks for reading.**


	4. What we're gonna do

**Sorry for the delay, work and other stuff have gotten in the way, and the fact that I am trying to write this without going in the same direction as my other fics is rather hard.**

**Anyway it's time for Sarah's POV and I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and it better be coming back for another season!!**

____________________________________________________________

Why did he have to do that… AAAHHHH! Like things aren't bad enough as it is, he had to go and throw the _'I'm in love with you Sarah'_ card then kiss me.

I like Chuck…I do. More than I should, but dammit I didn't need him to throw this on top of everything else. I just threw away my career because I'm too involved with him. Then to find out he let Jill go and she could possible know where were at.

Oh I'm getting a migraine.

I wonder if this is what Chuck feels like after he flashes? If it is I'm going to start spitting out codenames for him to flash on.

He better stay in that shower for a long time so I can clear my head. A nice long shower so the water drenches his hair and runs down his face and soft lips. God those lips were so soft and gentle, I didn't want him to pull away. Then run down the hard planes of his back and chest.

I've seen him without his shirt on. I know what's there, and I won't even go into what I've seen when he was just in boxers.

Dammit…Why can't I get these feelings to go away, they are just going to keep screwing things up.

Be strong Walker…do not succumb to the Chuck Bartowski charm. At least not until you figure a way to get out of this mess.

Just think of a plan to get the ball rolling even if you pull it out of your ass, it's better than nothing.

_____________________________________________________________

When Chuck came out of the shower I was already in bed laying on my side away from him. I heard him sigh in disappointment then climb in beside me. I had thought of a semi-half ass plan that I prayed to God worked and it was time to fill him in.

I took in a deep breath and turned to face him. My breath caught when I found him staring intently at me. My heart fluttered and my skin started to tingle. I hated that he had this affect on me.

"Tomorrow we are going to search the area that you flashed on and see if we can find any way to locate your father."

I waited for him to acknowledge that he understood before I continued. Once he did I laid my heart out on my sleeve.

"About earlier…when you said you loved me. I don't know what to say Chuck. Yes I have feelings for you, you know that. But we need to stay focused on the mission at hand and not let feelings get in the way."

He sighed dramatically and rolled over on his back pinching the bridge of his nose. I don't know why but it pissed me off.

"God I don't even know why you love me. I'm a spy, I don't love. I lie and cheat and kill. That's what I do. I use my body to seduce and get close to men and when I get what I want I either kill them or arrest them. I am a trained killer that doesn't even give her victims a second thought after she's killed them. Does that sound like someone you want to love Chuck? You and your want to be normal existence, let me fill you in on a secret that most of human society knows. There is no such thing as normal. You and your life even before the intersect was never normal." I hissed

I was now laying on my back staring at the ceiling trying to calm myself before I hurled a knife at something or someone. I could hear Chuck's heavy breathing beside me and I could tell that he was holding his anger at bay.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the mattress with a very livid Chuck on top of me. He took me totally by surprise that I didn't even know how to respond.

"Why are you being so scared Sarah?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Every time this happens, every time you show a little bit of your vulnerable side you hide away and turn into the ice queen. You try to hurt me with your words and push me away but it never works Sarah, you know why? Because I've seen the good in you. The strong and proud woman that you are when you've won a fight or accomplished something. The protective and even jealous girlfriend you turn into every time a girl flirts with me or gives me a pretty smile. The scared and vulnerable girl you turn into when your old life comes back to bite you in the ass."

I felt the sting of tears fill my eyes. He was breaking me down like a wrecking ball.

"I've noticed everything about you Sarah. Every mood, every smile and frown, every laugh…everything. I pay attention to every minute detail when it comes to you. Your favorite food, movie, music. I have a list of things that piss you off or make you happy. You are a complete mystery to me yet I know so much about you. So when I say this I hope it registers in that head of yours. STOP…PUSHING…ME…AWAY… I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

He stated firmly. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted nothing more than to pull him down to me and go at it like bunnies, but we had a job to do first.

"When we get your father back we're going to have to hide for a little while till things cool down. Fulcrum and everyone will be looking for us, the plan is to get him out and hide somewhere where satellites and technology can't find us. And once we get there I am locking you in a room and I don't plan on leaving the bed for a few days."

I said playfully and smiled when I saw his eyes widen and comprehend my words. Then he had to go and release that damn smile of his and I lifted my face to his and kissed him softly.

"Go to sleep Mr. Bartowski, we have a busy day tomorrow."

With that Chuck fell back to his side of the bed like a giddy teenage then pulled me to him and held me tight as he feel asleep.

It felt surreal being held in Chuck's arms, like they were made for me. I had never felt more comfortable in another's arms as I did at this moment. This man was doing things that went against everything I was ever taught and I was surrendering to him. And once this was over I would give him all of me.

________________________________________________________________

I groaned when a beam of light hit my face and did it again when I had to move from my comfortable spot nestled in Chuck's arms. I wanted nothing more than to stay there but not gonna happen.

Chuck groaned and rolled over when I got out of the bed.

"It's to early come back to me." He moaned.

I laughed and threw my pillow at him.

"Get up we have work to do. I am going to get in the shower, you better be up by the time I get out." I said sternly

I let the warm water ease my tense muscles as I worked the soap over my skin. I was relaxing, calming myself down so when I got in the zone later it would help.

When I was clean I got out and dried myself off , putting on the clean clothes we bought before we came to the hotel and through my hair in a wet ponytail. It was time to get my game face on and do this mission. The thought of the prize when the mission was completed brought a bright smile to my face and I bounced out of the bathroom to get Chuck and go.

When I walked back into the room my face fell. The front door was wide open and it looked like there was a bit of a struggle and Chuck…was gone!

_______________________________________________

**Haha…I know a few of you hate me right now but deal with it!!! Did you really think I would make it easy for them? Come on now. Next chapter we find out who took Chuck and we also have a very pissed off Sarah and we all know that is never a good thing. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Just keeps getting better

**Ok, I just wanted to thank Tshadow for his opinion on some of the ideas I had floating around in my head. I can always count on him to tell me the truth. Anyways here is the next installment of my story…I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

_________________________________-

**Chuck's POV**

It was oddly quiet.

I kept chanting in my head over and over not to freak out, but it was kind of hard because I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck and I remember being in the hotel room with Sarah, then the next thing I knew two men were wrestling me to the ground and stuck me with a needle. I didn't even have a chance to yell for help.

The only thoughts running through my mind right now were hoping Sarah was ok. I prayed the men didn't take her to, that they just came for me. I also hoped that it was Casey and his men that took me, because that meant I would just get an ass chewing and be thrown underground. If Fulcrum had me there is a pretty good chance that they will torture me if not just flat out kill me.

Gulp…I don't want to die.

I tried to stay very still but as the drugs started to wear off the cold and uncomfortable floor was making it very hard to stay in one place. I could tell I wasn't the only person in the room. Occasional feet shuffling and hushed voices were heard and I was wishing when I opened my eyes that I would be back home in my room and all of this would be just a nightmare.

No such luck Chuck!

__________________________________-

"Chuck…Hey Chuck…come on son. Wake up." Said a very familiar voice.

"Dad?" I asked. My voice sounding harsh and groggy.

"Yes Chuck it's me. Come on lets get you up. You've been out for hours."

I was finally able to open my eyes and there in front of me was my father. I was so happy to see him but at the same time that meant that I was in the hands of Fulcrum.

"Where are we Dad?" I asked. Looking around and seeing what looked to be an underground bunker with a few tables and computers. Probably for my father to fix the intersect.

"We were coming to save you dad. Sarah…Sarah and I ran away from the NSA and CIA to come rescue you."

"Son, you should have just stayed away. I didn't want you involved in any of this. I don't even want to think of what they will do to you if they find out who you really are."

He sighed and started to pace around the small room.

"I have to finish the new intersect for Rork or he will hurt your sister and everyone else near and dear to us. I can't let that happen Chuck. You and your sister mean everything to me. I doubt that they will find your mother, she is very good at hiding." He laughed.

"Wait a minute. You know where mom is?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Chuck I know where your mother is. Our relationship has always been a…complicated one to say the least."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Your mother worked for the government. She and I were the ones that programmed and built the original intersect."

What the hell. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water…

"After we crunched all the data and programmed it into the subliminal pictures the government thought it would be best if we separated do the high level of information we both possessed. Apart we could be safe to live our lives. Together we were a kink in National Intelligence that made the NSA and CIA very nervous. If the wrong people found out that it was us that built the computer they would do whatever it took to get what they wanted. Just like they are doing now, but thank god they only have me.

"So mom didn't leave because she didn't love us anymore?" I said out loud to myself. I had thought of so many things over the years that I could have done better to make her prouder so she would love us more and not leave.

"No Chuck. God it killed her to leave. Hell it killed both of us. You remember how bad I took it when she walked out, but she did it to protect you and your sister. She loves you two very much."

I felt my face get hot and my eyes sting with tears. This was all too much to process. My whole life I thought one thing and in a matter of seconds I find out I was completely wrong.

God why can't I just have one thing…one freakin thing that is normal.

I sighed and looked to my father.

"So any bright ideas of how in the hell we're going to get out of here?"

_________________________________________________________-

**Sarah's POV**

I am going to kill someone very very soon!

After getting over the initial shock that Chuck was no longer in the room and obviously taken. I gathered my belongings and made a quick scan of the area to see if I was being watched.

There were no cars in the immediate area and no suspicious people lurking around so I walked casually to my car and got in. I had to find Chuck. I didn't care if I had to drive to the ends of the Earth, I will find him and I will keep him safe.

I drove around and checked all the local businesses to see if anything stood out. They couldn't have gone too far, I was only in the shower for maybe ten minutes, and Barstow is not exactly in the middle of a major city. All that was around us was desert; Chuck had to be here somewhere.

After three hours and no leads, I parked my car at a gas station and briefly considered calling Casey and asking for help. But if I did that I would go to jail and Chuck's life would be over.

No, I had to do this on my own. I was the one that disobeyed orders so now this is all on me. I will have to do this by myself.

Tap Tap Tap. Someone was taping on my window.

Maybe I won't have to do this alone after all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at the person standing next to my car.

"Where's Chuck?"

"Like you don't know. I bet as soon as he let you go you went running straight to your superiors and told them that Chuck would come looking for his father here."

I was livid. Here stood the traitor, backstabbing, ex-girlfriend of Chuck's, and she has the nerve to yell at me.

"I did no such thing. Like Fulcrum would take me back after I have been in CIA custody. That just screams rat. I came here because you guys would need my help getting into the Fulcrum facility. I've never been here before but every facility works off a code and if Chuck and I can figure it out then we can get in to get his father. So where is he?"

Dammit. I hated it when the bad guys had to have a heart. I still don't trust her though but she's my best shot.

"They took him this morning from the hotel we were staying at. I was in the shower and they must have come and taken him to the facility."

I felt like a failure. It was my job to protect him and I have failed.

"Well where the hell was the big guy…Casey?"

Shit. I didn't want to have to say this.

"He is back in LA, probably trying to find out where Chuck and I are."

The shocked look on her face was hard to ignore.

"You ran away with your asset?"

She is a bright one isn't she?

"Yes. Beckman was going to put Chuck in a bunker and wanted me to use my relationship with him to lure him in. I…I couldn't do it so we ran."

"Wow…Ms. High and mighty super spy went rogue."

"Shut up Jill. Don't make me kick your ass."

"Don't make me call the police. I'm sure the NSA will hear your name on the police scanner and be all over this place like an alien landed here."

God I hate her.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" I hissed.

"Work together."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. We can work together. We want the same thing right. Get Chuck and his father and make sure their safe. Well you might have to swallow your pride and work with me."

I growled and sank back into my car seat. I wanted to stab her, tell her to go to hell with all the other people I've sent there, but I needed her.

"Fine. Get in the car and tell me everything you know."

_______________________________________________________-

Chucks POV

"Hey dad… When you and mom where building the intersect…did you ever think that you might be working for the wrong side?"

"What do you mean son?"

I sighed.

"Nothing. It's just, ever since I've had this thing in my head everyone I've meet is either a spy trying to kill me or convince me that I'm on the wrong side. I just don't know who to believe anymore."

"Son, I don't want to sound cliché but trust no one. The only person you can rely on is yourself. That's why I told you not to even trust your handlers because they are followers Chuck. As soon as the order comes in to put you away in a deep dark hole they are going to obey. Even your little girlfriend."

"That's not true dad."

"Yes it is Chuck. I've been around these people a long time I know how they operate."

"Well you don't know Sarah. I trust her with my life. She actually just kidnapped me because that order did come in and she cares enough about me to throw away her career and freedom."

My dad looked at me like I had two heads.

"yeah dad that's right. Sarah went rogue for me. She cares about me enough to keep me safe and live the type of life I want to live." I said with conviction.

"Well I'm happy for you Charles. She is a unique woman. I'm glad you have her." He said quietly.

It made me feel kind of like and ass. God I hope Sarah finds me soon; underground bunkers are not for me.

___________________________________-

**So what do ya think? Chuck gets information overload…Sarah's working with Jill. Oh what fun it is…maybe I will throw Casey and his team in here soon. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long absence from my stories and I am sorry to say that it is going to be a while longer.**

**I recently found out at that I have cancer in my thyroid. It has been caught very early and the doctors are hopeful that a few minor surgeries and treatments is all I will be needing to get rid of it. My family and friends have been amazingly supportive and keep my spirits high as I fight this. I WILL beat this!!!**

**I know I said it a few months ago when my aunt passed away from breast cancer but get tested!!! You never know when something like this will happen. I just went in for a yearly physical and it was caught. I never felt odd or in any pain it just showed up. So get tested...make your family get tested no matter how old they are. I just turned 25 on June 2nd and this was not the birthday present I was looking for. And I know a lot of you have had someone in your family or close to you be affected by cancer and we all know it sucks so I say again GET TESTED!**

**So please bear with me. I will finish my stories I'm just not in the right mindset to write them right now.**


End file.
